1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy retrieving devices, and more particularly to an energy retrieving device for retrieving energy from a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
During motor driving, a large drive current for acceleration is caused to flow in motor acceleration period, and a regenerative current is generated in deceleration period. However, the regenerative current generated in deceleration period is thermally consumed by a regenerative resistor, resulting in wasted energy. For example, when a motor of a computer numerical control (CNC) device is driven by a motor driving apparatus, the motor is accelerated via a large drive current. However, when the motor is decelerated, a regenerative current is generated and then the regenerative current is thermally consumed by a regenerative resistor, which is wasted.
What is needed is to provide an energy retrieving device for retrieving energy from the motor that can overcome the above-described limitations.